Di rembang Petang Ia Pulang
by Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang baik. Suatu malam, ia tidak sengaja menemukan teman sekolahnya yang tengah mabuk berat di teras mesjid karena mengosumsi narkoba. Dia mencoba berbicara dengan temannya. Namun, temannya itu terus-terusan meracau aneh/Di ambil dari novel islami/Cover/ Not Rated M & T!/Chapter 5 UPDATE!/ Chapter terakhir.
1. Chapter 1

**D**i **R**embang **P**etang **I**a **P**ulang

**B**y: **M**urasaki **N**oname**F**or**M**y**A**ccount

**D**isclaimer **A**nime: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto-sensei

-**C**hapter 1-

* * *

**H**ujan akhirnya benar-benar jatuh. Naruto terpaksa turun dari sepeda dan meminggirannya di sebuah toko. Ia tak mau seragam yang baru dipakainya sehari itu basah dan kotor. Sebab, ia tidak punya baju ganti yang lain.

Naruto segera memarkirkan sepedanya yang sudah lumayan dekil itu di depan emper toko. Ia sendiri berteduh tidak jauh dari situ. Naruto sengaja membiarkan sepedanya terkena air hujan. '_Lumayan_' Pikir Naruto sedikit senang. '_Tidak perlu repot-repot mencuci_' Gumamnya. Toh sepeda yang kian renta itu tak banyak berubah kendati dalam keadaan sebersih apapun.

Naruto menarik nafas lega. Tetapi, ia melihat semakin banyak orang yang memanfaatkan emper toko untuk berteduh. Ia semakin terdesak oleh jejalan tubuh orang-orang yang ikut berteduh. Bahkan, sesekali pandangannya terhalang oleh orang-orang itu sehingga ia tidak bisa mengawasi sepedanya dengan baik. Setengah memaksa, Naruto berusaha lepas dari desakan orang-orang. Tapi, itu tidak akan mudah. Dalam hati Naruto menyesal telah berteduh di tempat yang tak begitu luas. Sayangnya, memang tidak tempat lain di seitar situ yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menghindari hujan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda motor dari arah kanan yang ditumpangi oleh tiga laki-laki berseragam putih abu-abu tampak melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pinggir jalan. Tak ayal lagi sepeda motor itu tidak bisa mengendalikan goncangan saat penumpang paling belakang meloncat turun. Dan

BRAK!

Sepeda Naruto diterjang tanpa ampun.

"Hei!" Naruto berteriak marah. Melihat apa yang terjadi, pengendara motor yang sempat terjatuh menimpa sepeda Naruto itu ketakutan. Ia langsung saja tancap gas bersama seorang rekannya yang masih berada di boncengan, sedangkan temannya yang sudah turun ikut-ikutan lari menjauh. "Kurang ajar!" Naruto berteriak lagi, "Kembali kalian!"

Naruto ingin sekali berlari mengejar, namun kemudian ia sadar tidak aka nada gunanya. Setelah beberapa langkah, Naruto berbalik mendekati sepedanya. Badannya basah kuyub terkena air hujan. Ia mendengar suara orang yang mengacam para pengendara motor dan merasa iba kepadanya. '_Ah,lihatlah,_' Naruto mengeluh dalam hati, ' _roda depannya sampai penyok begitu._' Berarti benturan yang diakibatkan sepeda motor itu betul-betul keras. Naruto menegakkan sepedanya dengan sedih. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, tidak mungkin sepedanya bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang basah kuyub. Lantas bagaimana?

Kalau saja ia bukan laki-laki, ia pasti sudah menangis. Maklum, selama ini sepeda itulah yang paling setia menemaninya ke mana-mana. Ke sekolah, mengantar dagangan ibu ke warung-warung, bermain, dan sebagainya. Tanpa sepeda itu, Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan betapa jauhnya dan melelahkannya perjalanan yang harus ia lalui. Karena rumahnya lumayan jauh dari kota. Tidak hanya itu, sepedanya juga adalah kenangan dari ayahnya. Tak terasa, kenagan demi kenangan pun datang hingga membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak.

Naruto merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi berteduh. Ia sudah terlanjur basah kuyub. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menuntun sepeda kesayangannya yang penyok roda depannya. Menembus tetesan air hujan. Sepatu Naruto kemasukan air hingga menimbulkan bunyi melesak, apalagi jari-jari kakinya yang tidak berkaus kaki membuat ia merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Berberapa kali ia terus melirik roda depannya yang mulai penyok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**C**atatan: Ini versi covernya. Yang asli, sebenarnya di ambil dari buku bertemakan islami yang berjudul '**D**i **R**embang **P**etang **I**a **P**ulang' dikarang oleh Ambhita Dhyaningrum penulis buku '**P**erempuan **B**erkerudung **V**s **G**incu **M**erah & **R**ok **M**ini'. Terimakasih buat pembaca, bu Ambhita Dhyaningrum, INSAN MADANI, dan semua yang melihat fanfic saya ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit saja :p


	2. Chapter 2

**D**i **R**embang **P**etang **I**a **P**ulang

**B**y: **M**urasaki **N**oname**F**or**M**y**A**ccount

**D**isclaimer **A**nime: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto-sensei

-**C**hapter 2-

* * *

**S**esuatu dalam dirinya mulai terusik. Beberapa kali ia melirik roda depan sepedanya yang penyok. Kenangan tentang ayahnya pun muncul di benaknya. Baru setahun, tetapi rasanya sudah berabad-abad ia tak berjumpa dengan lelaki itu. Terakhir kali ayah dijemputnya dari rumah Bi Azumi. Kerja borongan bersama beberapa orang temannya. Untunglah Bi Azumi orang yang baik hati. Meskipun tahu ayah sebenarnya bukan tukang bangunan yang ahli dalam hal pasang-memasang keramik, ayah tetap mendapatkan imbalan sepantasnya.

Dalam waktu hampir seminggu pekerjaan itu selesai dan ayah tak punya pekerjaan lagi. Ayah kembali sibuk mengurus ayam-ayam peliharaannya, yang meskipun tidak terlalu banyak tetapi sewaktu-waktu telurnya bisa dijual untuk menambah uang belanja ibu. Ibu sendiri, membuat bermacam-macam jajanan untuk dititipkan di warung-warung. Penghasilannya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari dan uang sekolah Naruto. untung saja mereka hanya tinggal bertiga: Ayah, Ibu, dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga hidup dalam keterbatasan. Namun, cahaya rumah itu selalu bersinar karena kekhusyukan mereka dalam menjalani hidup yang dianugerahkan sang pencipta.

Ayah Naruto adalah muazin surau di desa. Ia adalah orang yang nyaris yang selalu ada di mushola setiap waktu sholat tiba, mengingatkan umat agar segera mendekatkan pada sang khalik. Suaranya yang bening menggema di setiap sudut kampong. Ketika ia pergi, seluruh penduduk desa merasa kehilangan.

Naruto masih ingat betul waktu itu. Ada dua orang tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan ayah. Kata ibu, mereka adalah tamu penting. Tamu yang akan mengubah hidup mereka. Ibu segera menyuruh Naruto menjemput ayah di rumah Bi Azumi.

Naruto pun mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah Bi Azumi yang berjarak dua kilometer. Ayah tampak bersemangat saat Naruto menjemputnya.

"Siapa mereka, Yah?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Ayah hanya tersenyum. "Apakah mereka orang-orang baik, Yah?" "Merekalah yang akan membantu ayah. Membantu kita." "Membantu kita bagaimana?" Naruto tidak mengerti. "Mereka akan mengajak ayah mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik buat kita." "Mereka akan mengajak ayah pergi? Kemana?" "Nanti ayah beri tahu. Sekarang kita harus segera pulang. Ayah tidak mau mereka menunggu terlalu lama. Ayo, boncengkan ayah!"

Naruto segera menuruti perintah ayah. Ia mengayuh sepedanya sambil memboncengkan ayah di belakang. Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto harus pergi lagi karena ibu menyuruhnya mengantarkan pisang goreng ke rumah Bu Anko. Sepulang dari sana ia tak menemukan ayah lagi.

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Naruto ta pernah mengira bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya melihat ayah. Sekembalinya dari rumah Bu Anko, ayah sudah pergi.

Waktu itu, rumah sangat lengang. Ia mendapati ibu menagis di dalam kamar. tak jauh darinya, lemari pakaian terbuka lebar dan sebagian isinya sudah tidak ada. Naruto bisa menduga apa yang telah terjadi. Ia pun duduk di tepi pembaringan, di sisi ibunya. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya.

"Ada apa, bu?" Ibu membalikkan tubuhnya yang menelungkup di atas tempat tidur. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kau sudah pulang, nak?" Tanya ibu sambil menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir kembali. "Ayah kemana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia memperhatikan isi kamar. tas di atas lemari pun telah hilang. "Ayah sudah pergi nak." Jawab ibu. Naruto terhenyak. "Ayah pergi bersama tamu-tamu tadi." Jawab ibu lagi. "Pergi kemana, bu?" Tanya Naruto. ibu berusaha untuk duduk.

"Disini tak banyak yang bisa ayah lakukan untuk menopang hidup kita. Ayah memutuskan pergi ke luar negeri. Kata orang, di sana lebih menjanjikan bagi orang-orang miskin seperti kita. Mudah-mudahan…" Terang ibu. "Kemana? Apa seperti pak Satoshi, ke Malaysia?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Ibu mengangguk. Diraihnya kepala Naruto dan dihelainya dengan lembut. "Tapi disana ayah bekerja apa, bu?" Tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apa sajalah, nak. Yang penting halal dan menghasilkan uang." Jawab ibu. "Tapi kenapa harus ke luar negeri, bu? Kenapa ayah tidak mencari kerja di kota saja?" Naruto mengeluh.

"Sulit, nak. Mau apa ayah di kota? Ayah kan tidak punya bekal apa-apa. Ijazah saja hanya SMP. Penghasilannya tidak akan seberapa. Paling-paling jadi buruh kasar di kota. Kasihan. Makanya, kamu harus sekolah yang benar, biar nasibmu tidak seperti ayah dan ibu." Jelas ibu.

Hari-hari pun di mulai tanpa kehadiran ayah Naruto masih berharap ayah akan pulang suatu hari nanti. Setiap saat dia selalu memikirkan ayah. Apa yang sedang dilakukan bila malam sudah larut, atau bila hari hujan. Bagaimana ayah makan, di mana ayah tidur, apakah ia mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak, bagaimana ayah mencuci baju. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil seperti apakah ayah digigit nyamuk di sana pun sempat singgah dalam pikiran Naruto. Dan apakah sebelum mendapat bayaran kerja, ayah bisa makan dengan layak? Ibu bilang bekal ayah tidak banyak. Apakah ayah tidak malah terlunta-lunta di negri sekarang?

"Ayahmu belum terbang ke Malaysia," Kata pak Iruka, tetangga sebelah . "Sebelum persyaratannya lengkap masih harus menjalani serangkaian tes dan masa _training_ dulu di Jakarta." Lanjutnya lagi. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar kala itu. "Jadi kemungkinan kepergian ayah masih bisa ditangguhkan?" Tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kamu tidak suka ayahmu pergi ke Malaysia?" Tanya pak Iruka keheranan. Naruto menggeleng. "Kasihan ibu, pak. Sekarang ibu sering terlihat murung dan sedih. Saya tidak tega melihat ibu saya seperti itu. Lagi pula ayah itu masih bisa mencari pekerjaan di sini. Tidak usah jauh-jauh ke luar negeri. Saya takut kalau-kalau…," Naruto tak meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kalau-kalau apa?" Tukas pak Iruka. "Saya sering mendapat kabar banyak tenaga kerja kita yang di aniaya di negeri orang." Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia jadi gelisah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menyesali ucapannya sendiri. Naruto segera menepis bayangan buruk itu dari kepalanya.

"Ayamu kan laki-laki," Terdengar suara pak Iruka tertawa pelan. "Dia bisa menjaga diri. Ayahmu bukanlah anak kecil, dia laki-laki dewasa yang kuat, Naruto." Terang pak Iruka.

"Saya tahu, pak," Kata Naruto. "Tapi, saya tetap saja mengkhawatirkan ayah." Lanjut Naruto. "Apalagi yang kamu cemaskan?" Tanya pak Iruka. "Jangan-jangan ayah diseludupkan secara illegal ke negeri seberang. Kalau ketahuan kan berbahaya. Lagi pula saya kok punya perasaan tidak enak tentang dua orang yang menjemput ayah dulu itu ya, pak? Siapa sih mereka sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Sayang bapak dulu tidak melihat mereka. Tapi kata ibumu, dua orang itu yang dulu membantu pak Satoshi bisa kaya raya seperti sekarang ini." Jelas Iruka.

Naruto tahu pak Satoshi. Beberapa tahun silam ia pergi bekerja ke luar negeri. Dan penghasilannya selama bekerja di luar negeri pak Satoshi bisa membangun rumah yang besar dan bagus. Ia juga membuka usaha persewaan mobil. Kini keluarganya hidup berkecukupan.

Tapi, apakah mungkin ayahnya akan bernasib baik seperti pak Satoshi? Bahkan hingga setahun, baru tiga kali ayah kirim kabar, dua kali telepon melalui rumah pak Satoshi, dan sekali kirim surat di Kuala Lumpur. Setelah itu ayah seperti raib ditelan bumi. Memang, suatu kali ayah mengirimkan uang, tapi itu tidak mengobati kerinduan Naruto dan ibunya terhadap ayah. Naruto sering bermimpi ayah pulang. Ayah tersenyum kepadanya dan bercerita lagi tentang kisah nabi-nabi seperti dulu. Mengajari Naruto cara melantunkan ayat suci Al-Qur'an dengan lafal dan lagu yang baik. Setiap kali terbangun dari mimpi, Naruto menanamkan keyakinan bahwa ayah akan segera pulang kerumah. Pasti.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Bersambung**

* * *

**C**atatan:

**N**aruto, ibu, ayah, dan semua tokoh memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Maaf jika pada bab ini saya lama untuk menerbitkannya. Keterbatasan watu dan sekolah agak menghalangi saya untuk melanjutkan suatu cerita. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika bab lainnya akan lama muncul atau tidak dilanjutkan sama sekali. Berminat untuk mengomentari dan mengkritik? Saya menerima flame dan semua apa yang pembaca dan penulis FanFiction sampaikan kepada saya. Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang memberi komentar pada bab pertama. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan huruf dan kalimat.


	3. Chapter 3

**D**i **R**embang **P**etang **I**a **P**ulang

**B**y: **M**urasaki **N**oname**F**or**M**y**A**ccount

**D**isclaimer **A**nime: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto-sensei

-**C**hapter 3-

* * *

**H**ujan hampir turun. Mendung tebal sudah bergelayut menggumpal di langit. Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Sesekali meniup dedaunan kering di sepanjang jalan setapak.

Kiba melangkah tersaruk-saruk. Langkah gontai tak menentu. Terkadang, ujung sepatunya menendang kerikil yang berserak di jalan. Wajahnya tampak penuh beban. Seragam sekolahnya kusut masai. Rambutnya awut-awutan.

Kiba merasa hari itu adalah hari paling buruk buatnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Pak Yamato, guru BP yang sangat dibencinya. Sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ada agenda pemeriksaan kelas secara mendadak. Entah apa yang membuat Pak Yamato punya ide untuk menggiatkan lagi razia di sekolah. Mungkin karena beberapa hari yang lalu ada anak kelas 3 IPS 3 yang ketahuan membawa butiran nipham di dalam tasnya. Sialnya, saat peristiwa itu terjadi, Kiba sedang tidak masuk sekolah sehingga ia tidak tahu jika perkembangan kasus itu akhirnya membawa dampak bagi siswa kelas yang lain.

Maka celakalah Kiba hari itu. Dari saku bagian dalam tasnya ditemukan beberapa pil penenang, yang biasa ia kosumsi untuk merendamkan kegelisahannya. Kiba pun tak bisa berkutik. Ia langsung diseret ke kantor BP.

Kiba berusaha untuk selal menegakkan dan melakukan kontak mata dengan Pak Yamato. Namun, ia selalu gagal untuk melakukannya. Nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut. Bahkan suara Pak Yamato yang lembut beribawa itu, tak dapat menenangkan hatinya. Jantungnya malah berdegup kencang hingga keringat tampak berembun di dahinya. Telapak tangannya menjadi sedingin es.

Kiba nyaris tak dapat menjawab dengan baik semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Pak Yamato. Bicaranya berbelit-belit dan tak jelas sehingga Pak Yamato harus mengulang pertanyaannya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Kiba. Pak Yamato masih saudara jauh ayah Kiba, tetap berusaha mengintrogasinya dengan sabar.

Hanya ada Kiba dan Pak Yamato dalam ruang BP. Tak ada guru yang lain. Apalagi Bu Kurenai. Pak Yamato mungkin memang sengaja melakukan hal itu. Kiba pun merasa sedikit lega karena ia bisa terbebas dari pertanyaan pedas yang dilontarkan oleh Bu Kurenai, wali kelasnya. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya Kiba melakukan kesalahan.

"Ada masalah apa di rumah?" Tanya Pak Yamato kepada Kiba. Pertanyaan itu tidak dapat dijawab oleh Kiba. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas bunyinya dan lebih seperti keluhan. Memang, tak pernah ada masalah. Pak Yamato sebenarnya tahu akan hal itu. Apalagi Pak Yamato juga sering bertandang ke rumah Kiba. Karena itu pula, Kiba menjadi sangat jengah berhadapan dengan Pak Yamato.

Ya, berdekatan dengan Pak Yamato membuat Kiba merasa tidak senang. Ia merasa terancam. Ia takut jika Pak Yamato membeberkan sema perbuatannya di luar rumah kepada papa dan mama.

"Kamu tahu kan, apa akibatnya kalau kamu mengkonsumsi narkoba?" Pak Yamato berusaha untuk tetap mengorek keterangan dari mulut Kiba.

Kiba menaikkan alisnya sedikit. "Ya, Pak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kasihan tubuhmu, Kiba. Kamu masih muda. Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu dengan mengkonsmsi benda-benda seperti itu. Itu sama saja membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan-lahan. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Kiba membuat satu anggukan. Ia lalu menarik napas. Diliriknya Pak Yamato yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Perbuatan itu dilarang oleh agama, Kiba. Dosa. Pasti kamu juga mengkonsumsi alkohol, bukan?" Tanya Pak Yamato.

Kiba diam.

"Coba katakana dengan jujur," Bujuk Pak Yamato.

"Sesekali saja," Sahut Kiba malas. "Itu pun karena tidak enak dengan teman." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Wah, itu keliru. Kamu tidak perlu merasa tidak enak dengan teman untuk menghindarkan dirimu dari perbuatan dosa. Hustru kamu harus bisa mengajak temanmu untuk meninggalkan perbuatan tersebut. Bagaimana jadinya nanti generasi penerus bangsa ini jika mentalnya rusak Karena miras dan narkoba? Siapa yang akan meneruskan membangun negeri ini?" Pak Yamato berhenti sejenak, menatap Kiba lekat.

"Kiba, segera tinggalkan kebiasaan buruk itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Demi masa depanmu sendiri. Pikirkanlah, bagaimana hancurnya perasaan orang tuamu jika mereka mengetahui perbuatanmu ini, mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa." Jelas Pak Yamato menasehati Kiba.

"Jadi bagaimana, Pak? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

Pak Yamato menangkap nada mengejek dari Kiba, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya.

"Jangan lagi menyentuh miras dan narkoba itu, itu nasehat saya. Sebelum terlambat dan akan menjadi sulit buatmu." Terang Pak Yamato.

"Baik, Pak," Kiba menyahut dengan setengah hati. "Akan saya usahakan. Pasti." Lanjutnya. Pak Yamato tidak yakin akan perkataan Kiba.

"Sungguh?" Pak Yamato seolah ingin menegaskan.

Kiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Coba, tatap mata saya. Saya ingin melihat kesungguhanmu." Kata Pak Yamato dengan nada tegas.

Kiba melirik sekilas.

"Atau mungkin sudah waktunya saya bicara dengan orang tuamu?" Nada suara Pak Yamato terdengar mengancam. Kiba terhenyak.

"Jangan saya, saya akan berubah. Papa dan mama jangan diberitahu," Kiba memohon. "Tolong, sekali ini saya akan berusaha untuk berubah. Saya sudah malas keluar masuk kantor BP, mendengarkan nasehat demi nasehat," lanjutnya lagi.

Pak Yamato mengernyitkan keningnya. "Jadi itu alasanmu mau berubah? Karena malas bertemu saya, bukan karena takut hokum Allah?" Tanya Pak Yamato memastikan.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Selama ini saya sudah berusaha untuk bersabar dengan kelakukan kamu. Entah sudah berapa kali saya memberikan kelonggaran kepadamu. Membiarkan apa yang kamu suka. Saya juga sudah cukup sabar untuk tidak memanggil orang tuamu. Saya juga selalu berusaha agar tak sampai di_skor_, atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi rupanya kamu memang tidak bisa lagi diberi kesempatan. Kamu harus mendapatkan sanksi. Saya khawatir kamu memang sudah menjadi pecandu, atau pengedar?"

Kiba masih tidak mau buka mulut. Pak Yamato sudah mulai tak bisa menahan emosi. Wajahnya yang selalu ramah menjadi merah padam.

"Jawab pertanyaan saya, Kiba, jangan hanya bungkam!" Seru Pak Yamato dengan nada penuh amarah.

**BRAKK!**

Sebuah gebrakan di meja mengangetkan Kiba. Ia mulai ketakutan. Pak Yamato semakin marah.

"Sa-saya, Pak," Suara Kiba terputus-putus, "Saya memang pecandu, tapi saya bukan pengedar. Sumpah!" Lanjutnya dengan nada takut.

Pak Yamato menghembuskan napas berat. Ia duduk lagi di kursi, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Tolong, jangan katakan hal ini kepada orang tua saya," Kiba berkata lirih. "Tolong Pak…" Ucapnya lagi.

"Dengan satu syarat, Kiba," Kata Pak Yamato setelah mereka saling berdiam agak lama. "Kamu harus berjanji untuk berhenti."  
Kata Pak Yamato melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kiba menelan ludah.

"Saya akan mencobanya, Pak. Tapi mungkin agak sulit bagi saya. Karena saya sudah…" Kiba mengantungkan kalimatnya. Ini membuat Pak Yamato heran akan perkataan Kiba.

"Sudah bagaimananya?" Tanya Pak Yamato. "Sudah terjebak, Pak." Jawab Kiba. "Terjebak bagaimana? Siapa yang menjebakmu?" Tanya Pak Yamato bingung.

"Saya…," Kiba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah takut jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya.

Kiba melihat Pak Yamato menanti-nanti kelanjutan kalimatnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. '_Terlalu berbahaya,_' Pikirnya.

"Teman-teman," Kata Kiba. "Ada beberapa teman saya yang selalu memaksa saya. Saya tidak bisa melawan mereka." Ungkap Kiba.

"Siapa mereka? Apakah anak-anak sekolah kita juga?" Tanya Pak Yamato.

Kiba terperangkap ucapannya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak…" Ralat Kiba buru-buru. "Bukan teman-teman yang lain. Bukan anak sekolah kita." Kata Kiba gugup.

Pak Yamato menangkap kegugupan Kiba, tapi ia seperti sengaja belum ingin mengorek lebih jauh lagi.

"Lekas tinggalkan mereka, Kiba. Selagi masih bisa." Kata Pak Yamato menegaskan.

"Ya…, akan saya coba, Pak. Terimakasih." Balas Kiba. Hampir dua jam Kiba di introgasi di dalam ruangan BP. Ketika keluar, jam pelajaran terakhir sudah hampir habis. Lalu bel plang pun berbunyi, di gerbang sekolah ia sudah dinanti oleh dua orang temannya yang berboncengan motor, Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka terlihat cemas.

"Diapain saja kamu di BP?" Sasuke yang menyetir di depan bertanya.

Kiba hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Biasa. Hanya hal yang remeh-temeh. Hanya pertuah-tuah kuno yang membosankan!" Jawab Kiba. "Hanya petuah, atau ada yang lain?" Desak Sai. Kiba mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kalian nggak memperingatkan aku sebelumnya? Sialan…" Ditonjoknya bahu Sai agak keras. Ia kesal sekali.

"Sori… aku juga nggak bakalan nyangka ada razia lagi. Kasus si Gaara kan sudah basi, sudah ditutup tiga hari yang lalu. Untung saja waktu itu barang bawaanku nggak ketahuan. Kau mau tahu kusembunyikan dimana?" Ujar Sai. "Dimana?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. "Di kaus kaki Sasuke yang bau itu!" Jawab Sai. "Busyet!" Seru Kiba kaget. Ketiga orang itu tertawa tergelak-gelak. "Tapi benar, kau nggak ditanyai macam-macam?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Dan kau juga nggak berkicau macam-macam, kan?" Sai ikut bertanya.

"Ya terang saja nggak!" Kiba menyahut ketus. "Kau pikir aku suka makan teman, apa? Aku tahu benar akibatnya kalau aku menyebutkan nama!" Kiba menggerakkan telunjuknya di batang lehernya. "Krek! Tamatlah kita." Terangnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lihat tuh, sebentar lagi hujan mau turun. Ayo, Kib, naik dibelakangku!" Perintah Sai, member tempat untuk Kiba. "Awas, sebaiknya kita ambil jalan memutar. Didepan sana ada pos polisi!" Kiba mengingatkan.

"Siap, Bos!" Sasuke berseru. Ia memutar sepeda motornya. Suara knalpotnya meraung-raung di udara dan segera melesat pergi.

Malang, sebelum sempat mencapai jalan yang aman, dari arah berlawanan Sasuke melihat seorang polisi mengendarai sepeda motor menuju ke arahnya.

"Cepat! Cepat! Cari jalan aman!" Seru Sai.

Sasuke segera mengantisipasi keadaan darurat itu dengan masuk ke sebuah gang. Gang itu masuk ke perkampungan dengan jalan-jalan yang sempit. Setelah berputar-putar, akhirnya mereka aman dari polisi, dan keluar melalui sebuah jalan yang agak besar.

Pada saat bersamaan, tiba-tiba air hujan jatuh di lengan Kiba. Kiba mendongak ke atas dan memaki kecil. "Sialan, hujan turun!" Ucapnya kesal.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian hujan benar-benar tumpah dari langit. Sasuke memacu sepeda motornya dengan kencang.

"Kita berteduh dulu!" Teriak Kiba. "Di depan sana, di emper toko itu!" Teriak Kiba lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah emper toko.

Ketika Kiba melompat turun, Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan kestabilan laju sepeda motornya. Sepeda motor itu oleng, dan tanpa diduga menabrak sepeda ontel yang diparkir di tengah hujan.

**BRAK!**

Sepeda motor itu sempat terjatuh, namun dengan sigap Sasuke dapat mengatasinya. Dengan sedikit takut ia segera melarikan sepeda motornya bersama Sai.

Kiba tercengan. Sesaat ia bingung, namun segera memutuskan berlari juga. Dengan banyaknya orang di situ, terlalu besar resikonya jika sampai tertinggal. Apalagi pemilik sepeda ontel yang ditabrak Sasuke kelihatannya sangat marah. Kiba pun ambil langkah seribu.

Ia berlari kencang hingga sampai di komplek rumahnya, di sebuah kawasan elit. Ia kelihatannya bingung, tidak tah apa yang akan dilakukannya di rumah nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**C**atatan: Nah, kan, sudah saya bilang. Pasti Updatenya lama lagi kan? Ya, sudah, saya sudah selesai chapter tiganya. Tinggal chapter empat dan lima semuanya akan berakhir. Akan tetapi, yang sudah saya bilang dari awal. bahwa kemungkinan cerita ini akan selesai atau tidak sama sekali. Sebelumnya, terimakasih bagi yang member komentar pada bab ke-2.


	4. Chapter 4

**D**i **R**embang **P**etang **I**a **P**ulang

**B**y: **M**urasaki **N**oname**F**or**M**y**A**ccount

**D**isclaimer **A**nime: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto-sensei

-**C**hapter 4-

* * *

**S**ebentar lagi Mama dan Papa pulang. Ya, pasti. Kiba bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mereka menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mengunci diri di kamar hari dan tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka pasti akan mengedor-gedor pintu kamarnya keras-keras dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Ataukah sedang tidak enak badan? Bi Mika sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sakit dan mengurung diri di kamar. Papa pasti akan memaksa masuk. Dan jika mereka menemukannya terkapar dengan kondisi setengah hidup setengah mati, bau alkohol meruap bercampur dengan uap morfin, maka ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

Sedikit sempoyongan Kiba beringsut dari tempat tidur. Tampak spreinya berantakan dan nyaris terlepas dari kasur. Ia merasakan seluruh badannya terasa ngilu dan seperti tidak bisa bergerak. '_Oh, Oh,_' Keluh Kiba dalam hati. Rupanya zat-zat adiktif itu telah bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin inilah yang disebut orang yang hendak sakaratul maut atau mati. Kiba langsung merinding memikirkannya.

'_Kalau saja aku tak bisa lagi menahan kesakitan ini, mungkinkah maut akhirnya akan datang menjemput?_' Ia berpikir-pikir dengan sisa kesehatan akalnya yang nyaris tak tersisa. Kiba berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi justru terjerembab di lantai. Aneh, Kiba tak merasakan kesakitan sedikit pun. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat-obatan yang melampaui batas.

Kiba merangkak menghampiri pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu. Ditajamkannya pendengarannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Mama. Ia tidak terlalu yakin karena sebelumnya tidak mendengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumah. Benarkah Mama dan Papa sudah pulang?

Kiba menempelkan badannya di pintu kamar. Ia mendengar pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Kiba, kamu kenapa?" Itu suara Mama.

"Ada apa sayang? Kamu sakit? Coba dibuka pintunya sebentar." Kata Mama melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kiba menggigil. '_Bagaimana ini?_' Pikirnya kalut. '_Mama dan Papa pasti curiga jika aku tidak segera membukakan pintu._' Batin Kiba semakin kalut.

"Ayo, sayang, biar mama lihat keadaanmu. Buka pintunya." Kata Mama sekali lagi.

"Kiba?" Nah, yang terakhir ini, suara berat dari Papa. Kiba semakin menggigil. '_Ah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghindari kemarahan Papa._' Hati Kiba terus dicekam ketakutan.

Kini ketukan pintu telah berubah menjadi gedoran keras.

"Papa akan dobrak pintu kamar ini kalau kamu tidak segera membukanya. Ayo, buka, Kiba!" Perintah Papa pada Kiba.

Itu adalah perintah. '_Setiap kata yang diucapkan Papa dengan keras tak ubah titahnya baginda raja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya?_' Batin Kiba dalam hati.

Dengan gemetar tangan Kiba mengapai ganggang pintu. Diputarnya sedikit. Ia meringis, geli sendiri. Rupanya gerendel pintu belum dibuka. Mana mungkin bisa?

Akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Berkeriut pelan. Segera saja wajah Papa muncul dari celah pintu yang masih ditahan tangan Kiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Papa, "Kamu sakit apa? Coba pintunya dibuka lebih lebar." Tanya Papa lagi.

Karena Kiba tak kunjung membuka pintu, akhirnya Papa yang keras bergerak mendorong pintu. Kiba pun terhuyung ke belakang.

Papa terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan kamar Kiba yang berantakan, demikian pula Mama. Mereka termangu beberapa saat. Mama kelihatan sangat gugup. Sementara wajah Papa merah padam.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Suara berat itu naik beberapa oktaf. Menggelegar dan bergaung hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Pandangannya beralih ke tubuh Kiba yang bersandar di dinding kamar tanpa daya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Cepat sekali gerakan tangan besar Papa menarik kerah baju Kiba. Diangkatnya tubuh Kiba yang lunglai, lal diguncang-guncangkan dengan gusar. Hampir saja tangan Papa membuat gerakan ingin menampar, tapi untung Mama keburu menjerit.

"Papa, jangan!" Jerit Mama histeris.

Tangan besar itu berhenti di udara. Dari jarak yang demikian dekat, Kiba dapat mendengar dengusan napas Papa yang berat, memburu. Papa benar-benar marah besar.

Tiba-tiba Kiba merasa tubuhnya melayang terhempas ke tempat tidur hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderak yang sengat keras. Papa baru saja melemparkannya.

"Rupanya begini kamu selama ini? Jadi apa yang seringkali Papa dengar itu benar. Om Yamato tidak berbohong. Kamu telah menjadi pecandu!" suara Papa bagaikan guntur yang menggelegar. Mama tiba-tiba menangis terisak-isak.

"Selama ini Papa mengira kamu adalah anak baik-baik. Kamu selalu bersikap manis di rumah. Papa tersinggung jika mendengar ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan kamu. Bahkan omongan Om Yamato Papa anggap sebagai suatu kebohongan. Papa menuduh Om Yamato hanya berusaha untuk mempermalukan kita. Papa sudah memaki-makinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Ternyata, kata-kata Om Yamato itu benar. Kam benar-benar mempermalukan keluarga!" Marah Papa.

Raugan tangis Mamalah yang lebih menyakitkan perasaan Kiba, bukan kemarahan Papa yang hingar bingar.

Kiba melihat api kemarahan di wajah Papa, seperti sedang kesetanan. Dan…

**PLAK!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Papa menamparnya! Sekali, kemudian sekali lagi! "Papa, jangan, Pa…!" Mama kembali berteriak sambil berusaha menahan tangan Papa.

"Lihat anakmu ini, Ma! Anak ya selal mama manjakan. Ini hasil didikan siapa? Lihat baik-baik keadaannya! Kenapa Mama masih juga melarang Papa member dia pelajaran?! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Tindakannya itu bukan hanya tolol, tapi juga sangat memalukan!" Kata Papa dengan nada kesal dan marah.

Mata Kiba berkunang-kunang. Sesaat kesadarannya seperti lepas, hilang,suara kemarahan Papa dan tangisan Mama campur-aduk memantul dari dinding ke dinding. Membat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Sejurus kemudian samar-samar Kiba melihat kehadiran beberapa orang lagi di kamar. Bi Mika dan Hana, kakaknya.

Wajah Papa terasa dekat di mukanya. Wajah yang amat menyeramkan. 'Papa akan membunuhku' Pikir Kiba ketakutan. Tetapi cengkraman Papa di lengannya terasa kuat sekali. Kiba meronta-ronta. Ia menendang, mencakar, dan memukul sekuat tenaga. Hingga suatu kali tendangannya mengenai perut Papa. Papa mengaduh, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Papa merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Melihat hal itu, Kiba punya kesempatan untuk lari. Ia meloncat dari tempat tidur dan menerobas Bi Mika dan Hana, kakaknya. Kiba tak pedulikan teriakan-teriakan mereka. Hana sendiri tak mampu mencegah karena harus menolong Papa. Kiba berlari kencang keluar rumah.

Kiba terus berlari. Masuk ke gang-gang kecil, melompat dan merunduk menghindari genangan air dan terkadang tali jemuran. Ia tak tahu lagi ke mana arah yang akan ia tuju. Baru setelah tenaganya benar-benar habis, ia berhenti berlari dan berjalan pelan.

Gelap mulai turun. Kiba sangat merasa kelelahan dan ingin istirahat. Ia melihat sebuah rumah kecil di depan. Ternyata bukan rumah, melainkan sebuah surau. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang mengaji. Sesaat lama Kiba ragu. Namun, rasa letih di sekujur tubuhnya membuat ia menguatkan dirinya berjalan ke arah bangunan tersebut.

Perlahan dihempaskannya tubuhnya yang letih menyandar di dinding surau. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Sebentar dipejamkan matanya. Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya kembali melintas do benaknya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat Mama. '_Ah, Mama pasti sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Dan Papa?_' Batin Kiba. Kiba mengusap pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa perih. '_Papa sudah memukulku. Hal ini belum dilakukan Papa._' Batinnya lagi.

Kiba terpekur. Suara orang mengaji yang merdu dari dalam surau kian terdengar jelas di telinganya. Alangkah sejuk.

Tiba-tiba Kiba terbangun karena tepukan di bahunya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat seraut wajah di hadapannya, tampak bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Assalamu'alaikum," Ucap orang itu. Kiba mengernyitkan dahi. Orang itu sebaya dengannya, dan ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana ya?

"Assalamu'alaikum," Sapa orang itu sekali lagi sambil duduk di sebelah Kiba. Kiba mengamati wajah orang itu. Ya, iya pernah melihatnya.

"Kamu Kiba, kan? Anak 3 IPS 1? Saya Naruto, saya anak IPA 2. Teman sekolahmu." Kata orang itu. Ah, Kiba baru ingat Naruto yang selalu menjadi bintang sekolah. Mantan ketua OSIS itu.

"Ya,ya, aku ingat," Jawab Kiba. "Kamu yang mengaji barusan?" Tanya Kiba. "Betul, sesudah magrib aku selalu mengaji idi surau ini." Jawab Naruto. "Suaramu bagus," Puji Kiba. Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium sesuatu di udara.

"Kamu mabuk, ya?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba menyeringai. "Kamu bisa mencium baunya, ya?" Kiba terkekeh. "Sudah pernah minum minuman keras, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Buat apa?" Tanya Narto bingung.

"Kalau mau coba-coba…," Kiba menggerakkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, "Obat ganja, atau…" Belum sampai Kiba berkata-kata, Naruto pun memotong perkataannya dengan cepat. "Tidak. Ngak pernah. Jangan sampai." Kata Naruto dengan cepat. "Hei, memangnya kenapa?" Kiba mendongak menatap Naruto. "Itu dosa, dilarang tuhan," Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke atas. Ia maklumi keadaan Kiba yang mabuk sehingga ucapannya melatur.

"Kiba, kamu muslim, kan?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya, kenapa rupanya?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada orang mabuk. "Seharusnya kam tahu kan, kalau perbuatan itu dilarang Allah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Kiba menatap sinis Naruto."Memangnya kamu siapa? Ulama? Atau nabi? Hehe… omonganmu seperti orang suci saja." Racau Kiba aneh. Kiba membiarkan Kiba tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kamu rugi, masih muda tapi tidak mau bersenang-senang._Enjoy_ dong, hidup itu cuma sekali…" Kata Kiba santai. "Justru itu," Tukas Naruto, "Karena hidup cuma sekali, ya dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan disia-siakan." Terang Naruto.

"Oh ya?" Kiba kembali terkekeh. "Kamu kelihatan lelah. Memang tadi kamu habis ngapain?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mengamati keadaan Kiba yang kacau balau.

"Aku habis lari-lari," Sahut Kiba, "Dikejar-kejar anjing. Hehe…" Kata Kiba sambil terkekeh. "Anjing? Dimana? Setahuku di sekitar sini nggak ada orang yang melihara anjing." Kata Naruto bingung. "Di rumahku. Anjingnya Cuma ada satu, galak lagi. Papaku… hehe…" Racaunya.

"Astagfirullahal azim… kamu ini apa-apaan, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto kaget. "Ya. Karena galak melebihi serigala…" Racaunya lagi. "Jangan begitu. bagaimana pun dia yang telah mendidik dan membesarkanmu. Kamu harus menghormatinya." Terang Naruto. "Kenapa? Dosa lagi, ya?" Tanya Kiba. "Jangan durhaka kepada orang tua. Apalagi kepada ibumu. Ingat, dia telah bertaruh nyawa saat melahirkanmu." Kata Naruto mengingatkan Kiba.

"Ya… tapi ak tidak minta dilahirkan," Serobot Kiba acuh tak acuh. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya seketika terasa sesak. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang mabuk. Orang mabuk adalah orang mabuk adalah orang yang hilang akalnya, jadi tidak bisa diajak berpikir jernih. Tiba-tiba Naruto punya ide.

"Ayo, ikut ke rumahku saja," Ucap Naruto. "Kalau mau, kamu bisa istirahat di rumahku." Tawar Naruto.

"Ada anjing galaknya nggak?" Tanya Kiba. "Kalau anjing galak yang kau maksud adalah ayahku,jawabanku adalah: nggak, nggak ada!" Jawab Naruto. "Kemana?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto termenung. "Pergi bekerja," Jawab Naruto. "Maksudku kemana perginya?" Tanya Kiba lagi. "Jauh sekali." Jawab Naruto. "Jauh itu dimana? Apa nama tempatnya?" Kiba masih ngotot bertanya. "Di luar negeri. Malaysia. Tapi entahlah, sudah lama aku tidak dapat kabar dari ayahku. Mungkin masih di Malaysia. Atau, entahlah…" Jawab Naruto. "Kok bisa?" Tanya kiba lagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang di ajukannya kepada Naruto. '_Dasar orang mabuk,_' Pikir Naruto sedikit kesal. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kamu ikut aku ke rumahku saja. Nanti aku ceritakan di sana. Kamu juga bisa bercerita tentang apa saja yang kamu alami." Terang Naruto mengalihkan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Kiba tadi padanya.

"Dikejar anjing?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Ya, apa sajalah." Balasnya singkat

* * *

Kiba senang berada di rumah Naruto. ibu Naruto cukup perhatian kepadanya. Sesudah berganti pakaian dan baju milik Naruto, ibu membuatkan minum Naruto telah menyiapkan teh hangat untuknya, plus pisang goreng yang masih hangat pula. Suasana ruumah Naruto yang sederhana namun bersih itu membuat ia merasa nyaman.

Kondisi Kiba pun barangsur-rangsur pulih. '_Ah, untung bukan sakauw,_' Pikir Kiba lega. Hanya mabuk biasa.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sepeda Naruto di salah satu sudut ruangan. Roda depannya penyok. "Itu sepedamu?" Kiba bertanya seraya menunjuk sepeda itu. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, ada orang berandalan menabrak sepedaku hingga rodanya seperti itu." Terang Naruto. "Tiga orang dengan sepeda motor?" Tanya Kiba lagi. "Ya, kok kamu tahu?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Ak salah satunya." Kata Kiba jujur. Naruto terbengong-bengong. Berarti orang yang paling belakang yang meloncat itu adalah Kiba. "Maaf," Ujar Kiba bernada menyesal. "Nanti akan kuganti kerusakannya…" lanjut Kiba pelan.

"Ah, sudahlah," Tukas Naruto sembari mengibaskan tangannya. "Nggak apa-apa, kalau ibu ada uang pasti akan diganti." Kata Naruto.

Kiba merogoh saku belakang celana panjangnya, "Oh, aku lupa kalau pakai celanamu. Tapi, rasanya aku juga kelupaan membawa dompet. Lain kali biar kuganti. Tinggal sebut saja harganya," Kiba meringis malu-malu.

Naruto tertawa. "Sudahlah, itu nanti saja. Sekarang nikmati dulu teh dan pisang gorengnya." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan teh dan pisang goreng kepada Kiba. "Apakah ibumu selalu perhatian seperti ini?" Tanya Kiba sembari mengunyah pisang goreng, "Menyediakan teh hangat dan pisang goreng, setiap kamu pulang dari mushola?" Tanya Kiba. "Ya, begitulah. Terkadang aku sampai lupa kalau seharusnya akulah yang membuatkan minum untuk Ibu, bukan sebaliknya." Ungkap Naruto.

Kiba tertawa.

"Di rumahku nggak seperti ini. Ada pembantu yang mengerjakannya. Mau apa tinggal panggil saja, 'Bi Mika, bikinkan teh!' atau 'Bi Mika, aku lapar, ambilkan makanan' atau 'Bi Mika, semirkan sepatu, cucikan baju!' begitu." Ungkap Kiba.

Naruto merasa bercampur iba melihat Kiba yang masih kacau bicaranya karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Kamu enak, Kiba, anak orang kaya, sementara keluargaku untuk makan saja susah." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kami harus berjuang keras untuk dapat bertahan hidup," Jawab Naruto. "Nggak bisa seenaknya seperti kamu. Segalanya harus kami lakukan sendiri. Nggak ada pernah yang namanya pembantu. Bahkan dulu ibuku adalah bekerja sebagai pembantu. Tapi, sekarang sudah nggak lagi. Ibu mulai berdagang makanan kecil," Lanjutnya.

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Dulu ayahku bekerja serabutan. Pernah jadi kuli angkut, kuli bangunan, kondektur, sampai tukang becak. Apa saja pernah ayah lakukan. Hidp kami sangat sederhana, bahkan bisa dikatakan melarat. Itulah mengapa ayahku memutuskan untuk keluar negeri. Ayah ingin memperbaiki kehidupan kami." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruto termenung.

"Jadi ayahmu ada di luar negeri?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan aku nggak tahu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Apakah ia sehat atau tidak. Apakah bisa pulang atau tidak. Aku selalu berharap ayah segera pulang." Terangnya Naruto. "Kamu rindu ayahmu, ya?" Tanya Kiba untuk kesekian kalinya.

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Sangat, aku sangat rindu kepada Ayah. Kami selalu pergi bersama ke surau. Ayah seorang muazin yang selalu mengumandangkan azan bila waktu sholat tiba. Setelah itu biasanya Ayah mengajariku mengaji. Di malam hari setelah aku selesai belajar, ayah sering bercerita tentang kisah nabi-nabi dan para sahabatnya. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan setelah ia pergi." Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Kiba mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan seksama. Bahkan terlihat bersemangat. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol sudah mulai berangsur hilang, meskipun belum sepenuhnya. Sebab adakalanya Kiba masih kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Seperti sulit menangkap dan mencerna perkataan Naruto. tapi di sisi lain, entah kenapa Kiba seperti menikmati obrolan itu.

Sambil menyruput teh, Naruto menunggu Kiba berbicara, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Kiba. Diam-diam Naruto juga mengamati Kiba baik-baik, menyelidiki apakah kondisi Kiba sudah semakin membaik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri?" Naruto akhirnya yang bicara. Meski satu sekolah, tapi Naruto memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Kiba. Yang ia tahu Kiba adalah anak sekolah yang borjuis yang selalu mengandalkan kekayaan orang tuanya untuk menjadi populer di sekolah. Dengan wajah tampan dan fasilitas berlimpah, nama Kiba memang dikenal di seantero sekolah. Bahkan di sekolah-sekolah lain. Namun, di sisi lain, nakal dan badung adalah cap yang selalu melekat pada diri Kiba. Kantor BP adalah tempat yang rutin disambangi karena seringnya berbuat kesalahan. Kiba juga terkenal sebagai anak bermasalah, yang selalu mendatangkan persoalan baik bagi dirinya maupun orang lain.

"Papaku seorang raja," Celutuk Kiba sekenanya. "Seorang raja dalam keluarga yang memerintah dengan tangan besi. Apa-apa saja yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah perintah yang harus dilaksanakan oleh anak buahnya. Papaku tak ubahnya dari raksasa besar yang menakutkan. Sementara Mama adalah seorang perempuan lemah yang selalu berlindung di balik ketiak Papa. Diam-diam Mama sangat memanjakan kami, ak dan kakakku, Hana. Tapi Papa lebih mencintai Hana ketimbang aku. Hana selalu menjadi anak kebanggaannya. Apalagi setelahia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di Kairo, Papa semakin mencintai Hana. Aku nggak tahu sebenarnya di mana letak kesalahanku. Bukankah wajar, jika aku mencari kesenangan di luar rumah bersama teman-temanku?" Kata Kiba panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaan Narto.

"Kesenangan yang kelak akan mencelakakanmu, begitu maksudmu?" Naruto menukas dengan cepat.

Sesaat Kiba terdiam.

"Aku hanya tersesat. Aku nggak akan lama begini…" Keluh Kiba.

"Semakin lama kamu membiarkan dirimu tersesat, akan semakin sulit kamu menemukan jalan pulang," Kata Naruto.

"Aku terjebak," Keluh Kiba lagi. "Aku sudah terperangkap dan sulit untuk melepaskan diri. Aku takut…" Lanjutnya.

"Apakah kamu terjebak menjadi semacam sindikat pengedar narkoba?" Tanya Naruto. "Semacam itulah. Aku sudah tahu banyak tentang cara kerja mereka, dan mereka tentu tidak akan membiarkanku begitu saja, terlebih sampai aku membuka mulut." Ungkap Kiba. Naruto terpekur. Kiba juga ikut terdiam. Ibu Narto kemudian datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Naruto, biar Kiba mala mini menginap disini saja. Hari sudah larut malam," Kata Ibu. "Sebaiknya begitu. Iya kan Kib? Lagian kebetulan ini malam Minggu, besok libur." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kiba mengangguk "Baiklah, kalau nggak merepotkan," Ucapnya. "Ah, bisa saja kau…" Sergah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**C**atatan: Chapter 4 sudah update. Tinggal chapter 5 lagi. Kalau ada ketikan yang salah mohon dimaklumi. Maaf kala pembaca kaget bahwa saya terlalu cepat men-publish chapter empatnya ya. Apalagi ini sudah tengah malam. Hehe.. saya lagi iseng-iseng saja. Mungkin chapter 5 nya akan lebih sedikit wodsnya dari pada chapter ini. Sekian, terimakasih.


	5. Chapter 5

**D**i **R**embang **P**etang **I**a **P**ulang

**B**y: **M**urasaki **N**oname**F**or**M**y**A**ccount

**D**isclaimer **A**nime: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto-sensei

-**C**hapter 5-

[Ending Story]

* * *

**S**ampai minggu sore, Kiba masih berada di rumah Naruto. ia merasa senang tinggal di sana. Dini hari, menjelang subuh, Naruto biasa membangunkan Kiba dan mengajaknya pergi ke surau. Dengan mata berat dan tubuh menggigil kedinginan, Kiba pun mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju surau. Tubuhnya kian menggigil saat mengambil air wudhu. Ia melihat Naruto mengumandangkan azan. Suaranya bening dan nyaring. Beberapa saat kemudian para jamaah datang dan seorang imam yang diperkenalkan Naruto sebagai pak Izumo pemimpin sholat subuh.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, pagi ini dipergunakan Naruto untuk mengurus ayam-ayam peliharaanya. Selanjutnya, menitipkan jajanan buatan ibu ke warung-warung langganannya dengan berjalan kaki. Menjelang siang, Kiba menuntun sepeda Naruto yang rusak dan bersama-sama memasukkannya ke bengkel sepeda untuk diganti roda depannya. Lalu, mereka pulang dan istirahat, makan siang dengan sayur bening dan tempe goreng serta sambal lalap hasil masakan Ibu Naruto. lezat sekali.

Sorenya Naruto mengajak Kiba berjalan-jalan di sawah. Menikmati pemandangan hijau dan gemercik air. Mereka kemudian memancing di sungai dekat situ.

Kiba merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan sangat tertarik sewaktu melihat dan mendengarkan Naruto mengaji. Ia teringat Hana yang sangat pintar melantunkan ayat-ayat suci. Iba menyesal kenapa ini ia tak pernah tertarik untuk belajar kepada Hana. Kepandaian Hana membaca Al-Qur'an inilah yang menjadi salah satu kebanggaan Papa.

Papa. Oh, tiba-tiba saja Kiba teringat Papa. Bagaimana keadaan Papa sekarang? Kiba baru ingat kalau Papa punya gangguan pada perut bagian bawah. Ya, belum lama ini Papa operasi hernia. Tiba-tiba Kiba disergap rasa cemas. Ia teringat Papa mengaduh ketika kakinya dengan keras menendang perut Papa. Diam-diam Naruto menangkap kecemasan Kiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto."Aku khawatir Papa," Jawab Kiba, "Aku telah menendang perutnya. Padahal Papa baru operasi hernia. Aku takut…" Lanjut Kiba.

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kamu harus segera pulang. Cari tahu keadaan Papa kamu sekarang." Kata Naruto. "Tapi…" Kiba bimbang. "Saat ini keluargamu pasti juga sangat mencemaskan kamu. Kalau kamu pulang, paling tidak beban mereka akan berkurang. Ayolah, atau perlu aku temani?" Tawar Naruto.

Kiba berpikir sejenak. "Biarlah, aku pulang sendiri saja. Apa pun yang terjadi, akan kuhadapi." Kata Kiba. "Kamu yakin?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Kiba mengangguk. "Insya allah," Jawab Kiba mencoba mantap.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kiba. Ditepuknya pundak sahabat barunya itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Aku doakan tidak ada sesuatu yang menimpa Papamu." Kata Naruto dengan nada mendukung.

Kiba mengangguk lagi. Di rembang petang yang mulai turun ia berjalan dengan melangkah lebar-lebar

….

Ternyata benar, papa masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Bi Mika yang memberitahu hal itu. Kiba pun segera melesat ke rumah sakit. Mama dan Hana sudah ada di sana, ketika Kiba datang. Tampak di atas ranjang Papa sedang tidur lelap.

Melihat kondisi Papa yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, kembali timbul penyesalan yang mendalam di hati Kiba. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Tak lama kemudian tangisnya meledak.

Hana yang semula hendak memarahi Kiba, hanya tercengang. Mama yang sedang menangis tiba-tiba terdiam. Mama tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Kiba menangis dengan bahu terguncang-guncang di sisi pembaringan Papa.

"_Kau beruntung masih bisa bertemu dan mendapatkan kasih sayang Papa kamu, tidak seperti aku…_" Kiba tergiang-giang ucapan Naruto. "_Aku sangat ingin berjumpa ayah lagi, tapi mengapa kau menyakiti Papamu?_"

Perlahan Mama menghampiri Kiba dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Papa nggak apa-apa, sayang," Hibur Mama.

Pada saat bersamaan, tiba-tiba Papa membuka matanya. Kiba langsung menggenggam tangan Papa, tangan yang besar itu.

"Maafkan Kiba Pa…" Mohon Kiba.

Papa menatap Kiba dengan lembut. Perlahan sanyumnya mengembang. Sebuah senyum yang meneduhkan. Papa pun membalas genggaman Kiba, erat.

"Kiba menyesal, Pa. Kiba minta maaf. Kiba ingin bertobat. Kiba ingin jadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan Papa, seperti kak Hana…" Ucap Kiba lagi.

Senyum di bibir Papa kian mengembang.

….

Naruto terkejut suatu malam pintu rumahnya diketuk orang. Ibu Naruto sedang menjahit pun menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Bukakan pintu, Nak!" Kata Ibu pada Naruto.

"Ya, Bu." Berkata begitu, Naruto melangkah menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Tampak Kiba berdiri di depan pintu. "Assalamu'alaikum," Ucap Kiba. "Wa'alaikum salam, Kiba. Ayo, silahkan masuk. Ibu, ada Kiba nih." Kata Naruto. ibu terpogoh-pogoh menyambut kedatangan Kiba.

"Wah, bagaimana? Papamu sudah sehat kembali?" Tanya Ibu Naruto.

"Alhamdulillah, sudah," Kiba tersenyum. "Begini, kedatangan saya kemari ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto dan Ibu atas semuanya." Balas Kiba.

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Pisang gorengnya?" Seloroh Naruto. Kiba tertawa. "Ya, untuk itu juga," Sahutnya. "Bersyukurlah pada Allah, Nak," Kata Ibu Naruto.

"Bertemu dengan kalian telah membukakan mata saya yang selama ini buta," Ucap Kiba menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Saya telah menemukan kehangatan dalam kesederhanaan kalian. Saya baru sadar ternyata ketenangan dan kebahagian hidup bukan terletak pada materi yang berlimpah, tetapi karena kedekatan dengan Tuhan," Ucap Kiba lagi. Naruto dan Ibu tersenyum.

"Dalam kesempatan kali ini saya juga ingin pamit pada Ibu dan Naruto, karena dalam waktu dekat saya akan pindah sekolah. Saya mau masuk pondok pesantren. Saya akan menjauhkan diri dari sumber kekacauan hidup saya selama ini, agar bisa tenang. Oh ya, saya juga ingin memyampaikan kabar gembira buat Naruto dan Ibu. Papa saya kan bekerja di Depnaker. Papa sudah melacak nama ayah Naruto. Ternyata nama ayah Naruto tercatat dalam daftar tenaga kerja Jepang yang akan dipulangkan, karena illegal. Mungkin bulan ini, atau paling lambat bulan depan, ayah Naruto sudah bisa pulang." Jelas Kiba.

Naruto dan Ibu saling berpandangan dengan haru dan gembira.

"Alhamdulillah…" Ucap Naruto dan Ibu.

Dan, Tuhan telah menunjukkan kuasa-Nya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

* * *

**C**atatan:

Sudah tamat. Owari. Terima kasih.


End file.
